elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Akir Duskwalker
Bio Akir grew up in a city filled with thieves and merchants. His family is known across two guilds: The ''Thieves Guild'' and ''The Mercenary Guild''. Both guilds have a notable presence in his hometown, Crixcaph. Akir’s training to serve one of the guilds began during his childhood and was bestowed a family heirloom of twin black daggers. Once he reached adolescence, recruiters of both the guilds, Valedrax from the Mercenary guild and Vecil from the Thieves guild, tested Akir’s abilities and he passed all of their requirements with moderate effort. Akir was given the choice to decide which guild he wished to join and he chose the Mercenary guild. Valedrax prepared a cruel final test as he forced Akir to duel his brother, ''Zonaxis Duskwalker'' who was also a member of the Mercenary guild, to the death. Both brothers resisted fighting, but were forced to or die as punishment for disloyalty to the guild. The two were evenly matched and connected a few times until Zonaxis seemingly walked into one of Akir’s lethal strikes after winking at him, granting him the win. Akir wanted nothing to do with the guild anymore, but his parents encouraged him to perform the duties or else he would be put to death. Shortly after living with the guild, Akir discovered that the duel was a farce and set up as Vecil blackmailed Valedrax. Vecil gave Valedrax money on threat of killing the guild hall to force the brothers to duel in petty jealousy that the majority of the Duskwalker family would reside within the Mercenary guild. With this new information, Akir went back home to steal his family’s heirloom daggers and a black mask. Afterwards, he set out across the Crilix Ocean to Therinox in hopes of joining a different Mercenary hall and sailing far enough away so that nobody he knew would find him. Adventures Akir sailed to ''Therinox'' from his former home and has yet to settle in any nearby town since. Instead, he’s found a few Mercenary Guild halls and found safety within them. He wandered around central Therinox until finally settling in a guild hall within the town of Lysig where he believed he was safe. Akir resided within the town for roughly two years while foregoing many missions within the guild hall. During his time in the hall, he specialized in taking assassination missions that required stealthy maneuvers to hone his skills. While freelancing about in northeastern Therinox, Akir was contacted by ''Yestow'' just after completing a job. Yestow sent a wood bird with a message that inquired his interest on a peculiar job that would yield rewards more valuable than money. Akir was intrigued and met Yestow in ''Morgdrid'' where he was briefed on the job at hand by ''Elder Dragon Zurrath'' (in human form Omar). Zurrath asked Akir to join the party via Yestow’s recommendation and in exchange he bestowed him an ability to become invisible while ''Elder Dragon Beledath'' (in human form Victor) also agreed that he would grant Akir the ability to polymorph. Henceforth, Akir has joined the party throughout their adventures in Therinox. Akir and his companions were guided by Yestow into an abandoned temple of ''Rao''. Within the temple, a celestial guardian named ''Myrd'' was awoken and attacked Akir and his companions. The party managed to defeat Myrd, but were banished to ''Celestia'' with the celestial’s last words. With the help of ''Arthus'' and ''Enwelneth'', they managed to return to the ''Material Plane'' by forging government documents to use Celestia’s portals back to their previous location. Afterwards, Akir and his companions finally reached the mountain range where they believed ''Elder Dragon Venia'' is located. Before Yestow left the party upon returning to the Material Plane, he bestowed a wooden crow to Akir should Akir ever wish to communicate with him. During their travels to Venia’s location, Akir and his companions went through many encounters which ultimately lead to Venia’s actual location underground in a cavern. With Zurrath’s assistance, the group was able to stumble upon a large prismatic barrier which they were invited inside by ''Elder Dragon Rider Lilith Marowe'' who created it. The party communed with Lilith until ''Elder Dragon Dulath’s'' undead army assaulted the barrier. The army eventually slipped through a small part of the barrier, causing a battle to commence which most notably Akir guarded Beledath while he performed the ritual on Venia. After being overwhelmed once ''Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon'' and ''Elder Dragon Rider Merek Uhmil'' entered the battlefield as adversaries, Zavidur and his companions were subdued. They were rescued shortly after by Lilith once Beledath used the distraction of the battle to restore Venia and helped them escape the battlefield. Beledath later flew Akir and his companions to safety where they returned to Calnlian and visited the ''Dragon Inquisition’s'' fortress where they learned of the recent Genasi immigration and the issues within the ''Elemental Dominion''. During the flight on Beledath’s back, a comical series of failing skill checks nearly cost Akir’s life as he was donning a fur coat to protect himself from cold weather, but he nearly fell off Beledath in mid-air. Upon returning to Calnlian, Akir was kidnapped in the night by his brother, Zonaxis, who was believed by Akir to be dead. The brothers had a comical reunion which afterwards they caught up on events in their lives with one another. Zonaxis informed Akir of a recent prophecy foretold by thieves members in their home village that whoever would obtain the full set of Mask’s equipment would become the new mask deity. This information intrigued Akir and now he sets off into the world hunting for ''Mask’s'' equipment. During their travels, Akir frequently pestered Arthus on teleporting him and his companions to the ''Shadowfell'' in order to find Mask’s equipment. Akir and his companions later traveled to the Dragon Inquisition’s fortress for ''Ser Ravyn'' to catch up on events with the newly formed order. Akir resided within the inquisition only for a short while until ''Aedan'' assigned Ravyn the mission to him and his companions that they were to assist ''Valynore'' in exploring the ''Elemental Dominion''. Before setting off, Akir joined the inquisition and began comically suggesting to Ravyn that he was his bodyguard. Akir and his companions teleported to the portal to the Elemental Dominion from the Dragon Inquisition and met with Valynore who briefed the group on what the inquisition has learned of the plane thus far. After a days rest, they bumped into ''Mekahzeal'' who was assigned to be their translator throughout their journey across the plane and began their expedition. During their expedition, Akir learned much about the plane and participated in contests of strength and prowess while staying in ''Dune'' for a short period. The group later attended a gala held in their honor at the ''Temple of Primos'' where they met the leadership of each guild. Akir and his companions informed Valynore of what they learned on their expedition to the Elemental Dominion. She informed Ravyn that the scouts Aedan sent to the ''Gulrag Peninsula'' returned and gave him information on the whereabouts of ''Zeezack'' which the party decided to pursue during their break of duty. Meanwhile during their travels, Akir searches for information on the Shadowfell. The party met with a tavernkeep named Quelpi who directed them to ''Joseph Myriad''. With the help of Joseph, Akir and his companions were able to reach the stronghold after defeating the foreman of the slaver mines and rescuing some slaves. The group planned and infiltrated the stronghold which they defeated Zeezack’s bodyguard. The spirit, ''Nukirah'', was enslaved in the golem the group defeated and assisted in the party’s assassination of Zeezack which they fled to Gulrag while being chased by the remaining orc slavers. Shortly after arriving at the Dragon Inquisition once more, ''Samson Vaelian'' briefed Akir and his companions on a lead for a primary resource that the order could use to fund its independence. The group was assigned the task of investigating the lead about a mining company in the ''Arithi Plains''. However after just arriving at ''Huartsin'', Akir was notified by Yestow that an agent of ''Vin’Dact Rah'' was on their way to meet him at the Dragon Inquisition’s fortress. Akir left quickly after gaining the consent of absence from Ravyn. Akir met ''Yelkth Rhuban'' who instructed him on his first assignment to assassinate a merchant in Calnlian. Akir failed in his first attempt at the assassination, but successfully killed his target on the second attempt. However, he failed to use the subtleness that Yelkth suggested upon him. Aedan charged Ravyn and his companions with assisting ''Mordithas'' track the ''Vithari'' in the ''Feral Province''. Akir set out to Mordiaths’ location after rallying 20 fighters and eventually was greeted by ''Elder Dragon Rider Eras Yothyr''. Before setting out to track the Vithari, Zavidur had a comical hunt with Akir as he assisted Zavidur in a wager with other inquisition agents to see who could score the biggest wildlife during a hunt. Zavidur managed to slay an enormous elk, but Akir suffered a situation where the elk befell him and was unable to escape from underneath it. After less than a day's effort, the Vithari ambushed the company before fleeing to their lowly home in the underdark. Eras lead the pursuit of the Vithari where she encountered the new leader of the clan, but slayed him and other defectors with ease before rallying the remaining Vithari. Eras gave her thanks to the Dragon Inquisition agents before teleporting herself and the remaining Vithari back to her homeland. Shortly after, Akir returned to the inquisition with Mordithas and their company. Akir summoned Yelkth once more to discover he had successfully completed his bounty during the second assassination attempt. However, Yelkth informed Akir that he was uncertain of his future with the Vin’Dact Rah family due to his killing methods. Yelkth challenged Akir to kill somebody notable in the Dragon Inquisition to prove his worth before leaving. Shortly after, Yelkth and his companions were sent out by Valynore to begin their expedition of Therinox. During their travels in Therinox, Akir competed in a jousting tournament under the banner of Meznox Gratsphier, who was actually ''Xezmon'' in disguise. Akir was only able to participate in the joust due to drinking a potion of hill giant’s strength. Ravyn managed to win the tournament and escorted ''Lady Alvina'' back to the inquisition’s outpost before they were ambushed by Xezmon in his true form. The party fended Xezmon off before returning to Valynore’s company. Akir remained in the company of the Dragon Inquisition for another month serving Ser Ravyn until Mordithas arrived at their encampment in Therinox. Akir believed that traveling with his current company wouldn’t lead to his ultimate goal of obtaining the artifacts of Mask and attempted to assassinate Mordithas through the challenge given by Yelkth. Akir attempted to poison Mordithas, but didn’t anticipate a warforged invulnerability to poison and failed. Mordithas quickly ousted Akir which he then fled the Dragon Inquisition and sought out Yestow to travel to the Shadowfell. Yestow managed to connect Akir to some skullduggery contacts who transported Akir to the shadow plane where he hunts for Mask’s sword. Player Written Backstory Akir grew up in a city ran by thieves and merchants ( you can name city since its your world ). As soon as a child became of age he or she was put into a guild with either the thieves or the mercenaries depending on their abilities at the time. Akirs mother, Elevona was in the thieves guild, his father, Dorgamon, in the mercenaries guild, and his older brother, Zonaxis, was also in the mercenaries guild. Throughout Akirs childhood he was pushed and shoved both ways to become a thieve and a mercenary so he became versatile with his abilities and skills. When his training first started his mother, Elevona, gave him a pair of daggers that were black at the blade with the name, Mask ( God of Thieves ), carved in white in the middle of each blade, the handles were grey and had a black mask carved at the bottom of each grip. When Akir became of age both the thieve and mercenary recruiters were sent to his house to test his abilities to see where he belonged. With his parents being in separate guilds and teaching him everything they could, Akir was able to pass both guild requirements with moderate effort. After the heads of the guild ( Valedrax, Head of the Mercinaries ) ( Vecil, Head of the Thieves ) recieved this information they decided that since Akirs parents were both long standing members of each guild that they would let Akir decide which guild to take place in. That night Akir sat at home in his room listening to both his parents argue about which guild he belonged in while his older brother sat in his room with him telling Akir that it was his choice and he would stand by him either way he decided. The next morning Akir had decided to turn down the thieves guild and decided to join the mercenaries. Once he told Valedrax that he had decided to join Akir was sent home and told to wait there until his final test was configured. A few hours later a squire was sent for Akir and escorted him to the mercenaries guild where he saw his brother standing in an open arena with his shortsword in hand shaking in anger with sorrow in his eyes. As Akir stepped forward Valedrax told Akir that his final test was to duel his older brother to the death and if he survived only then could he join in the guild. Laughing, Akir told his brother to put his sword away and take him to the real test. His brother Zonaxis looked at him and explained to him that this was the real test and if they did not complete the duel then they would both be hung for disloyalty to the guild. Turning to leave in anger Akir looked onto a vast amount of mercenaries blocking all exists of the arena to make sure neither of them tried to leave. With Akir and his brother both unwilling to start they held their father down and threatened to kill all three of them if they did not begin the duel, so Zonaxis rushed at Akir with agony on his face and tears in his eyes and started striking at Akir. Luckily with his mothers training Akir was able to swiftly dodge and perry his brothers attacks. unwilling to attack back his brother seamed to attack at full strength and speed as if he had been holding back at first and ended up striking Akir across the back as he tried to turn away. Realizing Akir now had no choice and began to attack strike for strike with his brother for what seamed forever in his eyes. After a few minutes Akir was able to strike his brothers arms down. Knowing that he had injured his brother and that his brother was unable to attack at full strength he was questioning why Zonaxis still came charging at him. After a few more minutes of the duel Akir made brief eye contact with his brother in the middle of swinging his dagger for his brothers throat and he saw his brother wink and smile at him as his brother willingly walked into the strike and let Akir have the victory. After the duel everyone in the crowd besides his mother and father were clapping and cheering as if they had just found the largest treasure known to man. After the crowd started to disperse Valedrax called Akir to him and told him he could have a week to morn before he started his duties. During that week his mother and father explained to him that even though Akir wanted nothing to do with the guild anymore that he still had to perform his duties and be a member or he would be punished by death. After the week passed Akir went to the guild and started hos duties, he was giving small bounties at first just to test him and when he thrived on all of them Akir started to join in on the more difficult and higher paying bounties. After a couple years of serving the guild he was walking through the hall of the guild believing himself to be the last member leaving for the night he over heard the counsel members talking about some suspicious that happened between the two guild leaders a couple years back so Akir stopped and listened in to what they were saying as well as he could. As soon as he realized what was going on Akir stood in the hall frozen as if he had been stunned down and left to die. The counsel members spoke of Vecil paying Valedrax to set up the duel between Akir and his brother because Vecil found it unfair and preposterous that the mercenaries would then hold three of the Duskwater family while he only had one of them and that if he did not set up the duel he would tear the town apart by starting a was between the two guilds. After coming back to his senses Akir rushed home. With his mother and father still sleeping he took the black mask off of the wall that was there for the sign of the God of Thieves and replaced it with a note stating that the duel was a set up and that he would no longer be apart of this tons games any longer. Traveling out on his own Akir knew that he would have to eventually find another Mercenary group to become a member in because he knew no real trade only how to use his daggers and his skills his parents taught him. Akir traveled across the sea to where he had hoped he was far enough away that no one would know of the group of his hometown and started searching out for other mercenary groups. Category:Player Character